The misadventures of Ally and Liz (Book-jumpers)
by ShadowFan79
Summary: two girls are sucked into the world of bleach and have an adventure...


The misadventures of Ally and Liz (Book-jumpers)

"I'm going to get it first!"

"No you're not I am!"

We were running, cheek to cheek, to our school library. We were literally sparking with rage. I still feel sorry for that poor random student that didn't get out of the way in time. Was that a friend of mine? I don't know. We managed to make it to the library in record time. I was the one that made it through the door first. I then saw another student picking up the book. "Oh no you don't! Liz get him!" Liz ran up to the man and threw to the moon. We both go to pick up the book. "Let GO!" I yelled and she yelled "NO, you let go!" We both start tugging over the book. I start hearing a strange noise and started thinking "what is that noise?" Then out of nowhere, a hole appears from under me and I fell in. Liz jumped up on the bookshelf with the book in her hand, eyes bulged out. I then realized my hand was outside of the hole. I took advantage of her shock and grabbed the book. I said "sucker!" to her, and brought the book down.

While I was bringing the book down, I fell off the invisible platform I was standing on and I was so shocked I didn't scream. I then decided not to scream because it was already to late too so I just decided to look around. I then started hearing screams of terror and saw Liz falling towards me. "Hey." I said to her. "What's wrong with you?! We're falling to possibly our deaths and all you can say is "'hey?!"' she yelled to my face. "It was too late to scream so I decided not to scream." "That makes sense." She said. "Hey I see light!" Me and Liz looked at the light and we were ready to see the other side, But then we see a woman looking up at us. She had a surprised expression on her face and jumped back as we came through the hole.

I came out first and I landed headfirst on a giant rock. Blood started oozing from my head immediately. Liz, however, landed landed anime style onto the ground. "Lucky." I thought. I got up and started checking for more blood somewhere but there wasn't any. Liz starts getting up with not even a scratch. I have a bump on my head the size of an apple and it hurts like Hell. " My god my head hurts!" I said. I ended up tripping myself and then started crawling around for a large stick or something I can grab to steady myself. I then grabbed something that felt like a stick. "How dare you grab my ankle like that!" said my so called stick.

I look up to find a woman's face staring at me. "Who are you? How did you get here?" I just kept searching for a stick to get steady on. I then felt a hand on the back of my shirt and I was picked up by the woman and she steadied me. "Thanks." I said to her. "Can you answer my questions please?" "Oh sorry. My name is Allyson but you can call me Ally and over there is Liz. We don't know how we got here though. Sorry." I said with blood dripping down my face. "It's alright." she said. That looks like a very serious wound on your head." "Oh? Ohhh it's nothing really. It just won't stop bleeding." I said. "Hold still." "Okay." She then started wrapping bandages around my head. "Thank you um..." "Oh sorry. My name is S-" "SOI FON!" Liz shouted. Now I can see her perfectly now and I can't believe it's Soi Fon right in front of me. "I worship you!" Liz said to her, bowing. "Where have you been Liz?" I said. "I was looking around when I saw two people wearing Captain's robes like the ones in Bleach when I realized we're in the Soul Society!" "WHAT!?" I said with shock.

I fell to the ground with astonishment. "But ,wha, da, sa..." was all I could say. "Quick give me the book!" Liz said excitedly. " I thought you had it when we we were in the hole Liz!" I said. It was dead silent for a good two minutes until the screaming started. "We lost the book!" We yelled. "I can't believe it disappeared!" I said sadly. "AHHHHH!" yelled Liz. I then suddenly thought of something. If we're in the soul society, does that mean we're dead? I asked Liz this question. "I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled. "That's some weird behavior for someone that just saw you two come out of a hole in the sky." "hehehehehe..." I laughed, embarrassed by what just happened. "Sorry master Soi Fon." Liz said, bowing again. "It's fine." I then decided to look at exactly where we are. It looked like we were in the middle of the Seireitei. The view was beautiful.

Right then I saw something walking on one of the paths. I squinted to see what it was. It had white hair and was also wearing a captain's jacket. That's all I needed to know because I knew he was Toshiro. "TOSHIRO!" I yelled happily. I can't believe it's him, the little Toshiro. "Shhhhh!" Liz said, but it was too late. I turned around to find a very angry Soi Fon staring at me. "What did you say!?" "I said Toshiro..." I said terrified. Soi Fon was silent for a moment. "Liz help me kill your friend." she said. "WHAT?!" was all I could say. "Okay." said Liz. "You have a five minute head-start Ally!" Soi Fon said. I started running before she could finish the sentence. I wouldn't dare look back. "I can't believe this!" I thought. "Liz is going to kill me and so is Soi Fon. This day is not going well at all!" I thought. This went on for a good two hours.

Liz's pov (point of view)

"Should I be doing this?" I thought for a long time "It feels so wrong but so right..." We had been chasing Ally for I believe to be two and a half hours now. We keep finding her in bushes or Soi Fon stabs the fence and she screams and runs. I feel sorry for her. "Liz..." Soi Fon said quietly. "Yes?" I said in a soft voice. "Let's end this with a classic chase." "Okay." She then released her zanpakto and we gave chase. She can run, I can't lie about that. She went crazy fast over fences and even buildings. We were starting to catch up. We can almost reach her.

My pov

Everything was a blur. I kept running and running and jumping over who-knows-what. "Was that a twig? Never-mind." I thought. "I have to keep running from them. I can feel them getting closer!" I'm not going to make it! I'm going to die!" I thought frantically. I then jumped over what appeared to be a up-straight log then went into a bush. My heart was pounding wildly. They are right in front of me, ready to kill me."What is going on here Soi Fon?" someone said. I looked around and found Toshiro standing a little behind Soi Fon. "First you come running at me chasing some girl, then you jump over me like a hurtle. You have no respect for people do you?" Toshiro said in an annoyed manner.

Oops. I jumped over Toshiro by accident. I felt so embarrassed by jumping over him that I stayed in my bush, watching. "Well it's not my fault you were in the way kid." She said with a mocking smile. Toshiro then snapped. "DON'T CALL ME A KID!" "Aww does the little kid need his mommy?" Soi Fon said with a laugh. "That's it!" Toshiro said with anger "Reign over the frosted heavens... Hyorinmaru!" He released his zanpakto right in front of me. Everything went white for a second or more.

Then everything turned back. I stepped out of my bush and looked at where Soi Fon and Liz were standing. They were frozen in place by Hyorinmaru and I was in awe. I then noticed a shadow was moving towards me. It was Toshiro. "Who are you?" He asked nice and in a calm manner. I didn't respond at first because I was scared. "Don't be afraid I'm a friend." He said with a smile. "M-m-my-name-i-is-Allyson-Ally-for-short..." I said, frightened. "Okay Ally. My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya. I'm going to help you okay?" "Okay..." I said. We both then noticed my right foot is completely frozen. "AHHH...!" I screamed until I passed out in Toshiro's arms.

Toshiro's pov

"How did she not get frozen by Hyorinmaru like Soi Fon and that other girl?" I thought as I was holding her and taking her to my barracks for treatment. She looks very familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "Toshiro!" A voice said. I stopped when I was about to walk into my barracks. "Who's there?" I said. "Toshiro!" The voice said, louder than before. "Who are you? Where are you? What are you?" I said. Then out of no-where I started feeling pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony. I was on the floor screaming in complete pain and horror. "My head feels like it's about to explode!" I thought.

I heard Rangiku's voice before I passed out from the pain. I then opened my eyes to find myself in the exact same spot where I passed out, but there wasn't any sign of Rangiku or Allyson. I then noticed something...or someone looking at me from a distance. " Toshiro you've grown stronger." The voice said. "You're still short though." The voice said happily. "I'm not short!" I yelled. "I'm just haven't gotten enough sleep that's all." I said with annoyance. "You're fun-sized!" The voice said in a tone that sounded familiar. "Fun...sized?" I said in confusion. "Yeah, you're short but fun at the same time!" the voice said with a laugh. "Uh um..." I didn't know what to say. It wasn't time for games though, so I asked the question. "Who are you?" I said. The voice didn't answer. I then felt a cold chill go through me. "I am..." The voice started saying.

My pov

I woke up to screaming. What a nice wake up call, to find Rangiku over a passed out Toshiro I believe. "Uhhh..." was all I could say. Rangiku turned to look at me. You're awake." She said with a surprised look on her face. "What happened to me? Where am I?" I asked. "You're at squad 10's barracks. My captain, Toshiro, was bringing you here to treat your foot but he then passed out from an unknown cause." she said. I looked at my foot. It was still frozen, not a surprise there. I can't believe Toshiro carried me all the way to his barracks. I was having a fan girl moment. "Captain!" Rangiku yelled. It took me out of my moment. Toshiro was still unconscious. "Man He's out cold." I thought "What happened to him?"

Toshiro's pov

"I am someone you've known in your past." The voice said. "I won't tell you who I am but you'll know soon enough." The voice said happily. I was wondering who this person was. "Goodbye Toshiro. You'll know who I am very soon." The voice said. "Hey wait!" I yelled. The light engulfed me and I could feel someone on top of me. I open my eyes to find Rangiku's breasts suffocating me. "Captain!" Rangiku said with joy. "Glad you're happy. I'm dying because of your giant Boobs!" I thought as the world was going black. "Rangiku, you're suffocating him with your Boobs! Get off him!" someone yelled. Was it Allyson? I think so I then breathed fresh air.

My pov

Rangiku got off Toshiro when I yelled at her. Toshiro then took a deep breath and tried breathing normally. "Rangiku..." Toshiro gasped, "Don't you ever...get that... close to...my face...again!" He gasped. I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny just to see how Toshiro would react. "You're awake." Toshiro said, still trying to breathe properly. "Yes and you almost died from the weapons of Mass Destruction!" I said with a laugh. "Very funny." Toshiro said with a grin. I got him to smile. I'm so happy now. "Alright hold on." Toshiro said. He picked me up with ease. We then began to walk inside the barracks. It was very nice inside and very spacious.

I looked around, awe-strucked, by how beautiful this place was. "This place is huge!" I said. "Yes it is!" Rangiku replied. "When you're the captain of a squad you need a giant place to store all the papers your assistant captain doesn't do!" Toshiro said in an angry tone. "I'm sorry captain, but I just had to take a break." Rangiku said in defense. "So pretty much getting drunk on sake and almost killing yourself because of your boobs counts as a break!?" Toshiro yelled. "Yes..." Rangiku said with a smile.

Toshiro sighed with annoyance and set me down on the couch in, I believe to be, his captain quarters or whatever. Toshiro then went over to his desk and opens a secret compartment and pulls out a vile. He walks back over to me. "This is going to sting a little bit, just warning you." He said to me. He then tipped the vile and dropped some dabs of it on my frozen foot. I felt a weird sensation go through my foot. I then felt the stinging he warned me about. I flinched, but not that much. A couple of minutes later my foot was unfrozen. "There you go. All better." Toshiro said. I looked at my foot and moved it a little. I then moved my toes. They popped for a good solid minute. "Thank you Toshiro!" I said. "You're welcome." He said.

Soi Fon's pov

"I'm going to kill Toshiro!" I though in complete rage. I was still trapped in my ice prison but it was almost melted. The lower half of my body was still frozen but it was slowly becoming unfrozen. "Liz..." I said "Yes Master Soi Fon?" Liz said. Good girl. Calling me master makes me feel respected. "We've now got two targets. Toshiro Hitsuguya and Allyson." I said. "How are we going to get them both?" Liz asked. "We'll go to squad ten's barracks and they'll possibly both be there." I said with a devilish grin. "Alright. When do you want to go?" "We'll go when it gets dark. They won't know what hit them!"

My pov

It was nighttime here in the Soul Society. The stars looked so beautiful up in the sky that they looked like millions of tiny suns. I just stared at them with wide eyes. I then noticed something in the corner of my eye. I couldn't figure out what it was until it was too late. It was Rangiku coming right towards me. She covered my eyes in a blindfold and started putting something on me. "What is she doing?" I thought. "I know you'll have to go back home but I want you to stay. I'll convince my captain somehow to let you stay." She said. "What does she mean by that?" I thought. "Captain!" She yelled. She took the blindfold off me.

I was confused as hell. I then looked down. I saw that I was wearing the smallest miniskirt in the world. To top that, I'm wearing cat ears and the skirts connected to a maid's dress. My face turned beet red. "Oh my god, this reminds me so much of that line Roy Mustang said in Full Metal Alchemist anime, to bad they cut that scene out in Brotherhood though." I thought.

"Rangiku what is it..." Toshiro started to say until he saw me. His face turned beet red as well. "Rangiku, what have you done?!" He said. "Can we keep her? Please captain!" She said bowing. "No we can't keep a person as a pet!" He yelled. I was confused still so I sat down on the floor. "No Rangiku we can't keep her." Toshiro said for the 100th time. "Please captain!" She begged. I just stayed on the floor quietly while they argued.

Soi Fon's pov

"It's time." I said to Liz as quiet as I could. She nodded. We started running toward the building. We then stopped at the door. We could hear arguing between Toshiro and Rangiku. "Ready? 1,2,3!" We punched the door down and everyone turned to look at us. "Toshiro, you're going to pay for putting me in that ice cube!" I yelled. "You too Ally..." I looked at Ally and I couldn't believe what she was wearing. She was wearing a maid's dress with cat ears on her head. "Ally, you look like a girl from strike witches!" Liz exclaimed as she went over to her. "I DO NOT!" Ally yelled and stood up. Her skirt came up. "AHHHHH!" She screamed. Toshiro's face turned a very dark red. "Oh my god, you little pervert!" I yelled. "I am not! I didn't expect that!" Toshiro yelled in defense. " Oh yeah?! Then explain why your nose is bleeding, Captain of 10th squad!" "I've had a bad cold Soi Fon!" He yelled. "Sure you have!" I yelled.

Toshiro's pov

"God you're annoying Soi Fon!" I yelled. Ally was sitting down now. I noticed she has a cat tail now. "Rangiku" I thought "Why did you have to give her that short of a skirt?" "That's it! Sting all enemies to death... suzumebachi!" She released her zanpakto. "Fine if that's how you want to play it. Reign over the frosted heavens... Hyorinmaru! Let's do this Soi Fon! You are going to lose!" "Yeah right!" She said. We then started running at each other.

My pov

The fight has been going on for two hours now. Toshiro has been stung by suzumebachi twice now, once on the left arm and once on the chest. I was sitting on the floor right next to Liz. "So how are you doing Ally?" Liz asked. "Oh, besides being chased by you and Soi Fon, Having my foot frozen, getting jumped on by Rangiku, and wearing the shortest maid's dress ever?" "Yeah." "Oh. Then I'm doing just fine." "Okay." She said. We then noticed they stopped fighting. "That's it!" Soi Fon yelled. She then picked up a chair and threw it at Toshiro. He dodged it no problem, but the chair went flying through the door and into the sky.

Renji's pov

We saw a chair flying across the sky coming from the 10th squads barracks. "Did I see that correctly?" I said. "You did Renji." someone said behind me. "Captain!" I said. "I believe we should check it out." "Yes captain Kuchiki!" I said. We then started running toward 10th squad's barracks.

Toshiro's pov

We have pretty much destroyed everything in my private quarters. Soi Fon had better pay for all the damage. We were in the middle of our battle. "It's time to end this!" Soi Fon yelled. She started running at me. I was ready for her strike. She then changed direction, like she wasn't aiming for me the whole time. "What's she doing?" I thought. I then noticed she was heading straight for Ally. "NO, you idiot!" I yelled.

I then jumped in front of Ally. I ten got ready for the blow that will end my life forever. "Soi Fon, what are you doing?" Someone said. Soi Fon then lost focus and hit the wall instead of me. I sighed with relief, so did Ally. I turned to find captain Kuchiki and Renji standing there. I felt Ally tugging on my sleeve. She was scared, so was I. "What is going on here?" Captain Kuchiki said in a calm manner. I was frozen in place. I was about to speak when Ally came out from behind me and walked right in front of the captain. I then felt my breath catch.

My pov

I can't believe it. I'm standing in front of Byakuya Kuchiki right now. My legs are shaking like leaves right now. "What's going on here little girl?" Byakuya said. He called me little... "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" I screamed. I ran up and kicked him right out of the house. "Captain!" Renji yelled. What have I done?! He was okay of course, but he looked started. "You okay captain?" Renji yelled. "I'm fine." He said. "I think this girl needs to taught a lesson. Scatter... zenbonsakura Kageyoshi."

All I see is millions of pink cherry blossom petals. "I'm so dead!" I thought. "NO ALLY!" someone yelled. I closed my eyes ready, for the end. I then opened my eyes and found not my blood but a cloud of dust around me. The dust cleared and I found the captains attack blocked by another sword... no two swords. I then noticed I'm wearing what appears to be a captain's robe I think. Also the two swords are mine. "What's going on?!" I yelled.

Liz's pov

"Are you kidding me?! Lucky!" I thought. She's a soul reaper. "Does that mean I'm a soul reaper too? I thought. Toshiro is shocked by this change of events. "Well... You look different Ally!" I yelled. "I know that!" She yelled. I love how everyone is shocked by this development except me. I'm just jealous. "This is really weird." Ally said. "Yeah, look at your captain's robe. It has a - on the back but on your sleeve it has a assistant captain's badge. " I...do?" "Yeah! Does that mean you're the first ever Assistant Captain General?" I said. "I think so...I'm so confused!"

Toshiro's pov

"I knew there was something weird about her!" Soi Fon said to me. "Yeah...sure you did." "What does that mean?!" "You didn't know either. Don't lie." I said. "Oh shut up kid." She said. "Don't call me little... Stalker." I said. "I do not stalk Yoruichi...Well played." "Hehheh." "I knew something was up by how fast she ran from me and Liz." "I knew when she wasn't frozen by Hyorinmaru like something was protecting her. Unlike you and Liz. that's possibly why it only got her foot, yet the entire bush was frozen." I said. "Hahaha funny." "I also noticed her focus when she kicked the captain like she's done it before." Renji said, walking towards us. " I had a dream earlier today..." "What was it about?" Renji asked. "I was just in an empty void while a voice was talking to me about stuff until, at the end of the dream,the voice said "'I'm someone you knew in your past. You don't know who I am but you'll know soon enough soon enough. Goodbye Toshiro. You'll know me very soon."' Then the dream ended."

"What a weird dream." Soi Fon said. "Then I woke up to Rangiku's Boobs in my face. Ally called them "'The weapons of Mass Destruction"' Which made me chuckle a bit." I said. Soi Fon laughed. "Weapons of Mass Destruction! That's awesome! I have to remember that one!" "That's awesome!" Renji said, laughing. I blocked out the rest of their conversation. I was walking over to Ally. She then said to captain Kuchiki "I just want to go home now."

My pov

It's now morning. I'm no longer in my Maid's dress, Thank God. We're back where our journey began. "Is this where the portal was when you two came out of it?" Byakuya said. "Yes Captain Kuchiki. This is where they came out." Soi Fon said. "I see. There is still residue spiritual pressure, I can reopen it. Just give me a minute." As the captain worked his magic, Soi Fon came up to me. "I think I got carried away at you. I'm sorry." "No need to apologize, it's okay. I enraged you to chase me and I'm sorry." she smiled. "Alright." We then saw a light behind us. It was the portal "Here's your portal back home." Renji said. Liz was the first through the portal. "Hope to see you all again!" She yelled before she jumped into the portal home. "Ally..." "Hmmmm?" "You won't forget this will you?" Toshiro asked. "Are you kidding me?! I'll never forget this! How could I?" He smiled. "Oh another thing..." "Hmmmm?" "Stop fighting with Soi Fon. It's childish as hell!" Toshiro and Soi Fon chuckled. "Sure we will...NOT!" Soi Fon yelled. "Bye everyone!" I yelled as I was going through the portal. "Hope to see you again!" "Bye Ally!" I heard from everyone except Byakuya. I then saw the light that leads to home.

I then come through the hole to find me and Liz on top of Taylor. "Get off of me!" "Oh sorry Taylor!" "That's what happened Taylor!" I said. She laughed. "You expect me to believe that you two went into the Bleach manga and you had 2 zanpakto..." "Yesss..." "well you believe that while I read Naruto and actually be in reality." I then started hearing that sound again that sent us into the Bleach manga.

I realized it wad coming from that Naruto book. "Taylor, quick ju-" Liz started to say, but it was too late. The portal opened and Taylor fell in, screaming. "Here we go again... Come on Ally...Ally?" Liz said. "Right here. Let's go!" "Ally where did you go?" " I went into the Tsubasa Chronicles and I learned magic!" I said. "Ally come on! We have to save Taylor!" She yelled. "Alright!" I yelled. We then dove through the portal and went on to our next adventure to save Taylor in Naruto.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
